


The Greatest Gift

by sanvers14



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanvers14/pseuds/sanvers14
Summary: Alex tells Maggie that she's pregnant on Christmas.





	The Greatest Gift

The Greatest Gift.

Alex and Maggie walked into their home late Christmas night. Maggie put down their bags of presents under the tree.

Alex sat down and sighed. She had a great day with her mom, Kara and all the other Super-Friends, but she was feeling a little bit nauseous on and off all day. Also a little nervous. Nervous because she is going to tell Maggie that she is pregnant tonight. That they are going to have a baby. Alex knows that Maggie is going to be delighted, she doesn't even know why she’s nervous. To be honest, she thinks Maggie is expecting the news any day now. They have been going to many appointments to try for a baby for a few weeks. They both decided that Alex would carry their baby.

Alex found out she was pregnant five days ago, but decided to wait to tell Maggie till Christmas, to make their Christmas extra special.

“ I’m just gonna go for a quick shower babe”, Maggie said, interrupting Alex from her thoughts.

“ Yeah okay, I’m gonna go get ready for bed”

Maggie stopped in her steps, “ are you sure your okay?, you just seemed a little off today”.

Alex smiled and stood up and framed Maggie’s face with her hands.

“ I am more than okay”- Alex started and then placed a kiss to her lips, “ I spent Christmas with my family, with you, my beautiful wife, I could not be happier, I’m just a little tired thats all”. Alex kissed her again.

Maggie smiled into the kiss and hummed, “ well if you say so then”, Maggie leaned in to kiss Alex but Alex pulled away.

“ Hey, go have your shower it's getting late and I’d like to have time to cuddle my wife before I fall asleep”.

Maggie smiled, “ okay then, I’ll be quick”.

“ Love you”, Alex said as Maggie was walking up the stairs.

“ Love you too babe”, Maggie shouted from upstairs.

XXXXXXXX

Alex sat on their bed. She heard the shower stop about two minutes ago so Maggie should be out any minute now.

Maggie came out of the shower two minutes later.

“ Yay, now come here and cuddle me”. Alex said reaching out her arms for Maggie to come join her.

Maggie giggled and got under the covers, and rested her head beside Alex’s shoulder and draped her arm across Alex’s stomach.

“ Thank you, I had an amazing Christmas”.

Alex hummed and kissed her forehead, “ Me too, speaking of which, I have one more present for you”.

“ You do?” Maggie sat up.

Alex nodded.

“ Is it under the tree downstairs?, I can get it if your too tired”.

Alex took a deep breath, “ No babe I don’t need you to go downstairs and get it because your present is in here”. Alex said while putting her hand on her stomach.

Maggie’s face immediately lit up in a smile.

“ Alex..”

“ Yes”, Alex replied getting a bit teary.

“ Your pregnant?”, Maggie asked and Alex nodded excitedly.

Maggie squealed in delight and leaned in to kiss Alex passionately

Maggie then rested her forehead against Alex’s.

“ We are gonna be parents”.

“ Yes”, Alex said smiling 

Maggie then moved down to Alex’s stomach and placed a kiss to it, “ Hey baby, mommy and I love you very much”, she kissed Alex’s stomach again.

Alex watched her wife in awh. They were both so happy. She couldn't ask for anything more.

Maggie went back up to hug Alex.

“ Well that explains the fatigue and nauseousness”.

They both laughed, “shut up it’s not as easy as you think”.

Maggie placed a quick kiss to Alex’s lips, “ I know babe, thank you for this amazing gift”.

Alex smiled, “ I love you”.

“ I love you too”.

They fell asleep with their hands on Alex’s stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if there's any Sanvers fan fiction requests that I should write next.


End file.
